


act one: nowhere, by moonlight

by pegaeae



Series: the life, the lyna, the legend [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pegaeae/pseuds/pegaeae
Summary: confessions are easiest in the darkest part of the night





	act one: nowhere, by moonlight

“i thought you didn’t want me.”

the words taste bitter, honest, on his tongue as he stares at the uneven plank ceiling of the rundown inn. despair is roiling in his stomach, a dark poison mixed with uncertainty and adrenaline. he hadn’t meant to say it–it’d just slipped out, and it is far too late to take the words back.

still, he feels some sense of satisfaction as she abruptly sits up, jostling the mattress. 

“didn’t want you?” she sounds bewildered. “zevran, i just let you shove a needle through my ear so i could wear your hideous earring.” 

he ought to feel offended but he just feels tired, like he’s spent the past year just fighting to keep his head above water and now he’s finally on dry land. he shifts his arm from his side, making an opening for her, and waits as she looks at it the same way she always does–analytically, from every angle, trying to decide if it’s a trap or not. she apparently finally settles on  _not_ and lays down at his side this time, her head pillowed on his chest. he wraps his arm around her back, cradling her close.

she speaks before he can. “we have both suffered great losses, zevran.” he feels her jaw work as she licks her lips, chews on her words. “and you–you are wonderful, vivacious, open and loving.” he could laugh, but he doesn’t–not now, not when she’s finally opening up the locked door that is her heart. 

her fingers trail up his bare chest, sending shivers down his spine. “we responded the same way, zevran. we both wanted to die. but when that didn’t work–you… you were able to overcome that, to let me into your heart. and i wanted to do the same–oh, zevran, i wanted to do the same, please believe me,” her voice is choked, he feels her shudder in his embrace. “but it should’ve been me. it should’ve been  _me_.”

“you feel that way even now?” he asks, hand going to her hair. he strokes it, envisioning ever day he has spent brushing out the long black locks until they shone. 

“yes,” she says, and he feels his heart sink. “but he doesn’t. and it took me far too long to come to terms with that–and i am sorry. but, zevran–” she sits up and he can see only the harsh luminescent reflection of her beetleshell eyes.

“yes?” he prompts, fingers trailing out of her hair.

she lifts a thigh over his torso and straddles him, takes his hands in hers, stares down at him with those reflecting eyes. “i have always wanted you.” 


End file.
